vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
116379-zero-to-fifty-choose-my-character
Content ---- ---- ---- I wasn't that mean, but I did choose Settler :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- For any conflicting voting results, the choice will go to the second highest voted option that works. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- But explorer would be more fun to watch, because we get to see all those fun locations! (also we get to see him suck at jumping puzzles!) | |} ---- ---- I agree on the name. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hmm, yeah wish I could change my vote to explorer. | |} ---- You can, just delete your vote and then re-vote :) | |} ---- My chosen Class is losing, but other than that I'm pleased. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Excuse u, not all lady Chua are pink. Come to think of it, I only know of two female Chua that are pink. I know several female Chua and they're all different colors. :P Personally, I really like seeing female Chua that don't "look" female. Pink Chua are freakin' adorable, though. | |} ---- ---- multiple chua are only chua, not chuas. Just FYI. And females already exist, just can't tell the difference. I have 2 female chua, one is pink and one is grey. I kinda hope the barber/appearance change person comes soon cuz I wanna change my pink one to blue, and grey one to red. | |} ---- ---- If you would ask the devs to make that specific class-racial possible for your project, like a CHUA WARRIOR (*sounds of Exiles fleeing in panic*), it would be awesome. Common let the team contribute!! I even have a name for you : The Ultimate Cheez ;-) | |} ---- ---- ,no,no,no Chua be Chua Cheez! | |} ---- ---- Okay, I normally wouldn't be like, "YEAH! CHUA!" but uh... Taskmaster Rey. That has to be the name, Good Sir. It has to. Make it happen, people. CHUA! TASKMASTER REY! | |} ---- ---- ---- Or the confused looking/big-eyed one. But I think blonde would be best, because cheez(e). '3' | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- i agree with this | |} ---- ---- ---- Why won't you let Tony express his inner catboy? :< | |} ---- He can do that when it's not gladitorial enteratinment for the masses. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Chua think someone jelly. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- YES!!! Vote Settler PLEEEAASEE!!! It's the social path, he's the community manager total sense made! Plus this is a two birds with one stone kinda shot, it'll showcase how drastic the Settler stations uptime nerf really was! P.S. I voted: Dominion Female (no facial hair!) Chua Esper Settler I mean I thought he'd enjoy it because I love my Esper! Plus Chua would add some great comic value to the stream. Vote based on your preference but please take into consideration this stream has promotional potential and that's good for the game! | |} ---- ---- ---- Tony is a true Aurin at heart. I fear the dominion will corrupt his tender soul. :< | |} ---- ---- ---- Impossible. Is already corrupted cause playing Aurin. Chua only true salvation for Tony! | |} ---- ---- Golly gosh, I wish I could remember which livestream it was, but I recall him saying he prefers hugs to murder! Long time ago. So not suggesting out of loyalty. Legit judgement! /sagenod *goes off to find that livestream now. See ya in 3 weeks* '3' | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I thought it was awesome that you could not afford each new ability at the lower levels, I went to 50 and had some abilities I had yet to purchase/try. A.) it added a bit of well-needed versatility in the lower levels, B.) what's the fun of having everything handed to you? A little planning made each ability feel so earned. | |} ---- Cannot agree more. Please, please, please play on the PVP server. This Zero-To-Fifty is a cool event, but it is also an excellent opportunity to better Wildstar. Please do not let that fall by the way-side! | |} ---- ---- The problem with that is that lowbie PvP is actually pretty good, at least compared to cap. It's level 50 PvP that's in the toilet due to ratings issues and people being matched improperly. Even if he does PvP, the biggest problems wouldn't show until he hit level 50 and did instanced PvP like Battlegrounds. Open world PvP doesn't even become a real option until Whitevale, and even then people spend most of their time minding their own business rather than randomly ganking people. And stat disparity of characters of the same level still doesn't show until 50. EDIT: And I can't see Tony leveling through PvP anyway, I imagine he'll quest. | |} ---- Agreed with most of that, and he'd likely be directed to stay away from PVP anyway, but regardless there's no reason to do it on a PVE server vs PVP that I'm seeing. He'll be able to see the length of queues at any level, the attitudes of both patient and impatient PVPers, the population issues on PVP servers, etc. This is going to be a cool event anyway, might as well use it as a tool to help improve WS. | |} ---- ---- Pro tip: that doesn't trip up experienced players. When you know you only need 1 of those skills for your build, and that rep reward armor isn't so good you can't afford to do without it in comparison to quests, shiphands, and Challenges, you end up with a lot more money. | |} ---- Pro tip: that doesn't trip up experienced players. They send over a plat or two for easy leveling. Fixed that for ya! At least its a comfort to know it's just punishing for the new players who could really use the kick in the ass. | |} ---- ^I actually agree with this for two reasons. 1. That server needs some publicity due to recent population drops (in a drastic and harsh way). 2. Because I am on the NA server (proud Warhound player), my daily work schedule would make it difficult to watch the Zero to 50 live stream. Which means if done on EU server, I would have better chance to get to watch!! Anyway, good luck tomorrow and don't forget to get your add-on's!! Having them from start makes huge difference and adds to gaming fun (at least it has made my gaming more fun because QoL is better with those add-on's and well, I'm a little lazy too lol) | |} ---- I'm having a hard time following your logic.. . How would the server change the livestream schedule?? | |} ---- ---- People who pay to get leveled aren't players if they're not playing. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Seriously! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'll change my vote to Exile if people change their class vote to Esper. Muahahah. Edit: Saw the -1 spellslinger, +1 esper. Changed my vote to exile. Just three more Esper votes to go. | |} ---- ---- Deal. | |} ---- ----